


Interlude VII

by Cerdic519



Series: Further Adventures Of Mr. Sherlock Holmes [81]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Gay Sex, Gretna Green, Kilts, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Scotland, Untold Cases of Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Sherrinford Holmes is surprised North of the Border. And not long after, south of the border too!





	Interlude VII

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indygirl96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indygirl96/gifts).



_Narration by Sir Sherrinford Holmes, Baronet_

Grown men do not cry. Established fact. But when the man you love does something so wonderful, so brilliant and so utterly unexpected, then the occasional tear (or seventeen) is acceptable.

Kean and I had come north for a holiday along the Border during which I wished to see some of the sights of my family's native Northumberland. We took in Hadrian's Wall, Holy Island, Berwick-upon-Tweed and Hexham, before heading across to spend a night at Carlisle prior to a few days in the Lakes. However the next day Kean said that he had a surprise for me. I had to let myself be blindfolded before he helped me into a carriage, and we drove for some miles through a blustery if pleasant day before we came to a halt. Apart from the fact that the noises around suggested we were in some sort of settlement, I had no idea where we were.

“Before I remove your shades”, my lover said, “I have something important to tell you. I love you, Rin.”

I blushed fiercely.

“As I you”, I said. “Where are we?”

“Always impatient!” he chuckled. “I have called in a favour from an old friend for this. We know that the way the world is today, what we have cannot be recognized – but it can be blest right here!”

He gently removed my blindfold and I blinked at the sudden light – and nearly cried there and then when I saw where we were. Parked outside the old blacksmith's forge in the village of Gretna Green! Kean had taken me to the first place across the Border where young couples once ran to get married by the local blacksmith when Scots law allowed it, a practice that had only been outlawed a few decades ago. I had once said to my lover how romantic I had thought this practice, and he had remembered.

“Sherlock helped me arrange things”, he said. “There is a brotherhood of smiths, and he knew someone therein who could arrange for us to mark our twenty-five years together here today.”

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside were two perfect silver rings, each marked with an interlocking 'S' and 'K'. I broke down in tears and he held me as I sobbed out my gratitude. It was with some effort that I made myself presentable, and we went inside to have our union blest over the anvil, as in days of yore.

And that night Kean wore a kilt. I nearly died!

۩۩۩۩V♔RI۩۩۩۩


End file.
